jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tim H
Adoption Hey! I haven't been able to do that many edits here, altrough I'm working on it. From what I've seen there are no current active admins or bureaucrats, so I thought I could ask you if there is any possibility of me adopting the wiki? You can see some of my work as an admin on the inFamous Wiki. I'm a good editor, I'm an experienced admin, I'm good at making templates and I'm experience with source editing. Now, I'm dedicated to wikia editing. I'm going to edit some more here, but if you like my offer, just contact me on my talk page. Dear wishes, Alareiks 100% 09:33, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Really? Heh, must have missed it. Anyway, it's good it wasn't ready for adoption. I don't even know if I'd have the time for it anyay, considering the *ehm* fall of the IF Wiki. Anyway, thanks for responding so quickly. I may jump in and edit here once in a while, and looking at the poor state of this Wiki - no offense - I'd be happy to help. Just stop by and ask. Note: Thought you were inactive due to a recent post you made. Must have misunderstood it. Anyway, hope you get this Wiki fixed, man. So many things broken. Alareiks 100% 14:51, June 26, 2011 (UTC) The inFamous Wiki kind of went into a very poor state for a long time, so there is a lot to rebuild. Alareiks 100% 15:33, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering Just wondering, people have said time and time agin that the sages helped to make the Light Eco in TPL, there is definitely no proof of this but this may already have been accepted as a prediction... My pictures hello, I want to tell the user techniliberator (or something) remove the images from the island of misty and and gave as his. I, I want an explanation and you send a message to it but as you look like the head of this wiki as well I tell you, I'd appreciate if you answer me.Darkmakerjak 00:55, July 21, 2011 (UTC) thank you very much for answering, though not a very satisfactory answer, but I say "my", not because they are mine, but because I carried them up ... I think you're angry, do not friend.Darkmakerjak 01:01, July 21, 2011 (UTC) hello light daxter, i'm darkmakerjak,you think if we make an article of technology, you know, as I believe and you've deleted, you think if we were the two, you know this content on the page NEED TO TECHNOLOGY, precursor, aeropan, darkmaker, etc. . because it is not the same as that in the information of the creatures, we need to put more content, you think?, bye. Darkmakerjak 17:16, July 25, 2011 (UTC) yes, my native languaje is the spanish, so I use the google translator for this wikia, thank you very much for sending me the link of jak and Daxer wiki in Spanish, but just continue to use this wiki in English, bye Hey there! It seems you have edited my talk page 2 times but there is no real message. So were you just tidying up or trying to contact me? [[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure ' 22:58, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey dude how's it going? its Ult.Minato Arisato 22:30, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hmm, a dude who's a J&D fan, works so much on wikis that he's a mod here, if not the creator, and loves cats? I think we're going to get along just fine... >:3 01:46, October 6, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Hmm, it seems the J&D wiki does not appreciate my colorful (if not hippie-ish) signature. Well, uh, this is User:Kitty553, signing off, or something like that. EDIT: I know how to put the signature, but it seems on this wiki, whenever I do it it only puts the timestamp, like this. Kitty553 "The Game!" 19:57, October 6, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: ...Alright then, I'm not sure what I was doing wrong before, but problem solved. I guess. Kitty553 "The Game!" 19:58, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Tweaks Hola my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team. Just wanted to let you know that your main page needs tweaked so that the right hand column will display a 300x250 ad or a 300x600 ad (which is standard throughout Wikia) depending on the situation. The rest of the main page will look as close to the original as possible, except some of the content will be slightly pushed down a little. Let's work together on this to get this issue resolved. - Wagnike2 21:23, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :* Yea, I'm planning on working on it in a sandbox. Basically though, what needs to happen instead of the large header at the top taking up the space of two columns, it's going to need to take only the space of the left one. Which probably means the footer at the bottom is going to need to do something similar, unless I can work out another solution. - Wagnike2 21:40, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :* Thanks, just let me know! - Wagnike2 22:00, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey there! I see that you're the only one editing around, so I decided to come in and help out(if that's ok). I actually came here a few weeks before, but didn't have the time. So now I have the time. By the way, I noticed that Ollie the Fisherman was deleted. May I ask why? Because I think that he should be in the wiki. Rainbow Eco 23:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) The games might be getting old but it's still a great game to play though and thanks. I just found the page. :) Jak 3 "new duds" Hi Light Daxter. I just wanted to ask a question. Does this wiki have an image of Jak's new clothes at the end of Jak 3 when you collect all 300 orbs? I'd love to actually see an image of them, as the Youtube videos of them are horrible quality... Cheers, Rassilon of Old 09:53, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Character articles I've been thinking about the history headings in some of the main character's articles, in particular, Jak. It's short and under detailed. How would you feel about an expansion on all character pages to have more detailed history sections, as well as images being added to each of the sections. I have a collection of high quality cut scenes from ''Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Jak II: Renegade, as well as Jak 3, which can be screencapped and uploaded to the wiki. I'll expand Jak today in my sandbox, and with your permission, I can continue the project across the wiki. Any thoughts? 22:10, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry, I'm in completely agreeable with that. Adding unnecessary images is a constant problem on a wiki I administrate. 22:25, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Uploaded a new version of this close up of Jak. Could you please delete the latter one? Cheers. :) 23:41, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Could you please delete this image too? 00:02, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks, they've turned out pretty good I think. :) I was also thinking about using the delete tag, so as I upload images, I can just tag the old ones and they'll be added to the delete category. Probably easier, no? And another question, would you rather concept art or screencaptures for infobox images? 00:21, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: And I'll fix that dot pointing issue now. :) 00:22, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Infobox text size I'd like to propose that we make the text size in all info boxes smaller, as this way the size of the info boxes is reduced drastically. We do this at both Young Justice Wiki, and Avatar Wiki (see text in info boxes). I think it looks much neater than the full sized text being used here, and shortens the size of the info boxes, which are massive. I was thinking of reducing it to 85%, which is the size we use at Young Justice Wiki. 00:28, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Will all infoboxes be updated to the new one? If so, I'd like to ask what the reason was for changing it, because the current one looks fine, if not, better. The newer one is bulkier, looks far less elegant, the borders are padded, they're not curved anymore... I have to oppose to the change. Would you like me to work on a different style? With perhaps, collapsable tables and hidden parameters if they aren't filled out. I'll work on a prototype and send it to you. 07:24, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank You for deleting the jak and daxter hd collection page i did not realse the problem.I will Not try to recreate the page or the image until its proper release. I am a massive fan of jak and daxter and i do not want to be blocked from it,Best Regards! Plot Holes Where's this page gone? I've been away for a while so has it been removed/renamed--MatoroFreeze -- IceHero 20:02, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Navbox Color Hey Dax, long time no talk. It's Shrev, from the Sly Cooper Wiki. I was wondering how to change the color of the "Title?" part of the Navbox template. Thanks in advance. :Ah, thanks. Sorry, I completely forgot to look at the MediaWiki. Just to let you know Hello there, I'm one of the administrators over at Bandipedia. I just wanted to let you know that I've updated the Naughty Dog footer to the latest version used at Bandipedia. The new footer is supposed to (in my opinion) look sleeker, and it has smaller logos. It also has a little arrow pointing to which wiki you're at, and a nice little decoration on the sides. Tell me what you think and what could be improved. Thank you for listening. EpicWikipedian 20:40, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Abblogo Looking at the Abb template, I'm beginning to think the TLF logo is too large. Although, I dunno what I can do to make it shorter in width. Any ideas>-- 10:49, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Morph Gun images You mean, in the bottom of the page or in the bottom of each section, just to be sure. Like this?: Scatter Gun.png Wave Concussor.png Plasmite RPG.png Blaster.png Beam Reflexor.png Gyro Burster.png Vulcan Fury.png Arc Wielder.png Needle Lazer.png Peace Maker.png Mass Inverter.png Super Nova.png These settings are only so that this message is more readable. Should I put perrow=3? One last thing, do I need to put the guns names under the images? M-SANtos 13:15 January 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm having problems with the gallery, more especifically with Plasmite RPG image I'm new to the wiki stuff,actually this is the first time I edit something that's not a grammar error. Could you help me? M-SANtos 15:26 January 1, 2012 (UTC) I think I've done putting the Morph Gun gallery. I switched the perrow to 3 because I think it would suit better as each Mod has 3 states. M-SANtos 23:35 January 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Revert Alright. Thank you for letting me know. P.S. Just saying now, but just about every robot enemy in the game has exploded, no? Wouldn't have the Dark Makers, if robots, exploded on death? Also, If you look at the many sculptures in the series (Preferably at monk temple) you can see that there are many sculptures of a humanoid-like person, with the precursor pointed head. True, you got me on the mask wearing part there. Say, another thing. What about all the organism looking stuff? Such as there ship and the "Brain" (I call it) of the Dark Eco Satellite (The Square, X, Triangle, and Circle game)? (True the satellite is robotic, yet still) Also, when Cyber Errol says "I was able to communicate with their poor, tortured minds quite well." He wouldn't have implied such to a robot, would he? Isn't speculating the funnest? Are you sure they are to make edits to the games in the collection? Valkyrie3 02:39, January 7, 2012 (UTC) You know, your one of the very few NICE people I've seen on wiki's. Especially for an (Needs to be) Administrator. Keep up the good work. I'm really liking the wiki. Say, Light Daxter. Is it alright if you can teach me how you were able to get the Quote template so fancy? I've been itching for it, yet have never been able to get it to work. Ah, It's alright then. (Wow, that Dark Maker Bomb Spider page was really messed up!) Anyway, I see you guys need LOTS of images. Fear not, I'm a photography master. Sadly I don't own a PS3 (Instead playing with some of the oldest game machines like Nintendo 64) but whatever the case, I can still get some better, higher quality pictures no problem. (Reminds me, getting one of the Terraformer will be rather challenging. But I've already got a plan set up.) I don't know how to use or where to find a screen capture...Also, I might want to get an extra computer and disk for that ripping. (Alright on the Navbox. I kinad thought you would anyhow.) Actually... (The new Dark Maker Bot picture if only temporary. My Jak 3 disc is acting up. So if it's alright or you want it undone...) Hey Light Daxter! Sorry I haven't been on lately, I've been having connection problems, being unable to pay the bill. Anyway, I got some AWESOME new Pictures up and ready for ya. (Some aren't accurate, but either way they're WAY better. For Example; I was able to color the MetalHead Mantis.) Valkyrie3 23:41, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I'll have them up in just a moment. Valkyrie3 23:51, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Aren't (Most of them) Great? X3 Darn. Recoloring took me awhile. I did the HoseHead too. O.K., I got all my uploads uploaded. Which ones did you keep? I got; Squid-Head, (Scout I know you removed.), Mantis, Manta, Stalker, Bat, Needle Fish, Juice Goon, Sling Blaster. Paint.Net. What can you do? Valkyrie3 00:55, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Just avoid the authorities, that's all I have to say. Hi, LD. You'll be happy to know that I made a FAN, TASTIC Cloaker. I'll have it up momentarily. (Compare it to the Cloaker picture you used to have. Practically a replica.) What's the point in a picture if they're invisible, no? 2 shots with a Blaster, with or without damage Mod, will reveal them. Then you can simply hit Select to pause without the menu. Zoom up even. Can't get on MSN BUT I HAD TO SHOW YOU THIS. http://www.youtube.com/watch?&v=zTpsrqvGL2Q (Angel's Nightmare talk (Admin) 23:33, January 12, 2012 (UTC)) Help with images Hey im ihcnaib and im new to this whole wikia thing so im trying to figure out how all this stuff works. I really just decided to make an account when i saw how many pages desperaely need images, but im not really sure how to upload an image to the main sectin of the page. So if you could explain how to do it or just help me with finding pictures that'd be really appreciated. Ok, but once you get to the upload photo page and it says browse photos what do you do? I browsed and brought up the picture, but when I think that it's been uploaded it doesnt show OK then but why dont i see the picture when i go to the dirigible page? Another jak and daxter wiki Hey there! I just thought I should let you know that there is another Jak and Daxter wiki. http://jakandaxter.wikia.com/wiki/The_Official_Jak_and_Daxter_Wiki Supergaming wiki Can you edit here:http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. I have been trying my hardest to make this wiki grow and the wiki itself is kinda a video game encyclopedia. I would really apprecaite it if you edited there because we need fans from different game series to fully expand. As of that i will edit on a wiki you have that needs help or any other wikis that you want me to edit on. Overall thank you for reading!--Reviewportal77 23:09, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Well the thing is Wikipedia does not have everything and if we get more than 100 users who make a page every day it might work. (by a slim chance).--Reviewportal77 04:36, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hey! Thanks for fixing my infobox. I'm VaniVoid97. Nice to meet you! VaniVoid97 19:29, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Also, do you have any knowledge of Assassin's Creed Multiplayer? VaniVoid97 19:35, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but they won't do it I think. It's worth a try though... Anyway, do you know something about it? VaniVoid97 19:54, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Well, thanks anyway. VaniVoid97 20:08, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Userpage I shall ask that you please don't edit anything on my talk page, even if it pertain's to you, a file you used in your signature, or anything else please. as it's slightly annoying when I get notified on Wikia. --The Earth. Supporting the Sky, ~Rain~ 16:13, February 16, 2012 (UTC) New enemies About your question Light Daxter (don't I wish, lol), there are 3 standard mutants. One type is a kind of eel. another kind is an enormous spider. Lastly, there were the 3 different apes. (Apparently, the Aeropans perfered working with apes) The regular apes (standard), the hyper ape (second ape boss) , and the leader ape (first ape boss). (Now, I gotta go and finish fixing the long-winded script of Jak II. Then, I'll think about the article to be added.) --Jak&DaxterFan 01:38, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I added the Mutants page. Do me a favor and check for mishaps because this is my first added page besides my profile. --Jak&DaxterFan 02:52, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (Responding to comment on my talkpage) It was mostly deductions consitering what the characters said. From what Dark Daxter said in the sewers the creatures were changed most likey by accident. Also, from what Jak said (or yelled is more like it.) The apes, by their metal implants, were experimented upon at the research rig most likey by Tym or other scientists. I usually judge severeity of Dark Eco exposure by skin color because of the sages in the first game. Their skin color is like that due to constant exposure to the type of Eco they're masters of. Thats how I know so much about the origin because instead of rushing through the level like I usually do I actually walk slowly to "take in" the scenery. I even try to look at the panels above the apes and I even tried to translate what they say to the best of my power. I could only manage to make out numbers and half of the word experiment. Ergo, the apes and the yellow eels are, for the most part, experiments. p.s why not try to make the page I made the faction itself? It's just a small suggeston though, but think about it at least. --Jak&DaxterFan 19:21, March 14, 2012 (UTC) (response) I got the names of the boss apes from a manual website of Jak and Daxter. Why I was on there? I got stuck on the final ape boss battle, so I looked up how and inadvertably found out what both of them are called. I can't remember the name of the site, it's been awhile. Sorry. --Jak&DaxterFan 21:20, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I understand that, but what can we call the two Boss Apes then? That's pretty much the main issue here as far as I see this conversation is gonna go. --Jak&DaxterFan 21:32, March 14, 2012 (UTC) My wiki What do you think about my wiki: http://fi.jakgames.wikia.com (that slideshow is just early version that i will improve). --Markus 96 19:00, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Aflliciated wikis Hey Light Daxter I just wanted to let you know I fixed a grammar error on the affliciated wikis template. There's no need for the apostraphe after the the "i" in wikis: so it's "wikis", not "wiki's". BandiCooper 13:09, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Naughty Dog footer So I've reverted some stuff on Bandipedia. The old logo is back, and the ND footer design there is back as it was before EpicWikipedian changed it. I've already changed the Bandipedia image in the Uncharted wiki's footer back to the old one and will update it on Bandipedia soon. As for Bandipedia itself, we're planning a complete overhaul of the design, so hopefully we'll have it up to scratch within a few weeks. Also, if you look at the Uncharted or Crash wiki, you'll see that we've added The Last of Us wiki to the footer. I've left the head admin at TLoU wiki a message about adding the footer so it should be up and running there as soon as he replies. --Klock101 23:35, April 15, 2012 (UTC) character models how did you get those 3d pictures? did you take them out of the game files? Gallery How do you put on a gallery in source mode? Also that Keira picture is from PlayStation Heroes Battle Royale. BandiCooper 13:01, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh, for some reason when editing in souce mode the side banner wasn't there. Hello Hey there Light Daxter, I'm Sackchief, the head administrator of The Last of Us wiki. I just wanted to introduce myself, as our wikis are affiliates and all. Anyway, nowadays I'm working pretty hard at the Playstion All-Stars wiki, for that new crossover game and the Last of Us with Klock. So I'll see you around. Sackchief 01:43, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello daxter light, I come, I'm dimentional-Hero (sorry the wording but my English is not very good), I wanted to tell you: the information you need, you communicate it to me and I'll post in the wiki, since I am the therefore all the information jak and Daxter, and I'm excited to help this wiki. Sincerely says goodbye...Dimentional-hero 22:23, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Revamp Hello, I just stopped by for the heck of it, and I think the wiki could use a big revamp. Such as a wallpaper. If you're interested, I know some people over on the InFamous wiki who are good at those things, and could ask a favor of them. Tell me what you think! Cya, Redexx- You have no idea who you're dealing with 22:34, May 24, 2012 (UTC)Redexx Wall paper was only an example. I didn't mean anything by it, just a few details, such as a message wall system possibly. I didn't mean any offence or anything, I just used to edit on this wiki so I thought I might find some big way to help it.Redexx- You have no idea who you're dealing withRedexx Request for Affiliation Hey, Light Daxter. I am one of the admins over at PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Wiki http://playstationallstarsbattleroyale.wikia.com/wiki/Playstation_All-Stars_Battle_Royale_Wiki. I think it would really benefit both of our Wikis if we were to affiliate. As you know, there's a large possibility that Jak will appear in PS All-Stars (seeing that Sandover Village is a confirmed stage). Even though we're a relatively new Wiki, I still hope that you consider us for Affiliation. MaddSimm 21:51, May 27, 2012 (GMT) Layout Hey I wasnt doing much except making it where the quote is more easy to read. I can remove the edits if you want or I can do the same to the rest. Sorry for any trouble it caused. Let me know if you want me to remove the edits or continue on with the same thing. Velthur Hey just wondering but what was wrong with the edits I made? I just changing the layout a bit to show the quote without half of it being on top of a picture.. Velthur Code? Alright what did you do to the code? I can help you finish. Velthur 15:59, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Freedom League Symbol Yes, I was the one who created that Freedom League symbol by using images of the side of the FL Fortress and the challenges in Jak 3. I uploaded it twice because I was having trouble uploading it and wanted the site to show I was the one who created that picture of the Freedom League emblem. Also, I have plenty of other Jak symbols such as all the variations of Praxis's emblem seen through out the game including the banner you steal from the tower early on in the game. -Lemniscus 1 help please how to put a picture in this page(spargus arena) infobox, why this wiki, do not have chat, would be easier to talk, oops, sorry if I said something wrong --Ratchetjak 23:52, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Confirmed Just wanted to tell you that Jak and Daxter was confirmed as a playable character for the upcoming PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale video game. Navbox Issues Hey Dax, I've been having some trouble with the Navbox Template at the Sly Cooper Wiki. My goal was to add an I field (since the max was H), and I ended up with the hyperlinked result. I'd really appreciate you're help. Thanks. Can you show me an example of your navboxes and how you want it changed? Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 19:52, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :Essentially, there are only 8 fields of input (labelled A-H), and I want to have 9 fields (the next one being labelled I). I copy-pasted in a field labelled I, but there must be something I'm missing, because the navbox is not closed, and it engulfs everything, including the Search box and New Files and such (if you scroll to the bottom of here, you'll see the problem). Try poking round with the Template:Navbox/aux, Template:Navbox/aux2, Template:Navbox/aux3 and Template:Navbox/doc/standard they likely control this kind of thing. Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 20:53, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Adding a group 9 to the first one may do it.Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 20:58, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Voice actor pages Excuse me. Why is pages about the voice actors here not allowed. It would be fun to learn about them. I think it would be a good idea. From Lucas kruuseLucas kruuse (talk) 08:53, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:09, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Fair enough, thanks for the timely response. - Wagnike2 (talk) 17:21, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Deleted page Hi, why you delete my page? Chronology Hello there Light Daxter, Jak X has been confirmed to come after The Lost Frontier by Sony themselves. If you go to the official PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale website it lists the games in chronalogial order and X comes after TLF.--DrNefarious (talk) 02:50, August 25, 2012 (UTC) why dont we have chat--Daxterol8000 (talk) 22:39, September 18, 2012 (UTC) oh ok Thanks:)--Daxterol8000 (talk) 22:53, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Dark and Light Jak edits Alright LightDaxter, I just wanted to let you know, I edited a couple things on the Dark and Light Jak wiki's. I changed things around to the actual true accurate names and descriptions. You should have no problem with this. Its completely accurate and essential. Also I wanted to add in that im not done, because I haven't checked every characters wiki's. Im doing as you said, making this wiki a better place and putting my knowledge to good use. This is what I came here to do. Its your job as admin to make sure everything is accurate and my job as a fan to provide the right necessary info on the wiki's(which I can back up with evidence if you need me to). Another addition is um, Ive seen some wiki's don't have pictures like Jak's Flash freeze. I wanted to let you know I can get pictures to fill in those blanks. I can also upgrade some Low SD pics with High Res pics if you want. If you don't want high Res then I can just get High Res pics and scale them down to a small or medium size --LightEcoSage 09:41, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Jak page edits excuse me light daxter, I would like to know why you keep changing my edits I worked on 1st and 2nd time (which I shorted the second time). It's not like I'm trying to put bad stuff thats not true and just want to keep his page up to date and what is true. Please let me know why is it that you change them as I just want to give the Jak page some info since it's kinda short compared to others. For record, my nickname is Seekmsn, but I haven't loged in cause I keep forgeting and have problems with my computer. Thanks. Game logos Where did you get the logos used on Template:Games? - 04:08, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Theories Not really a member of this site, but I figured I'd let you know that you put-down of my theories of TPL and II Location Comparison found on http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Jak%2BDaxter_Freak/Jak_1_and_2_Map_Comparison encouraged me to revisit my theories. Thanks to you I spent several months rewriting the whole entirety, and I have lots of supporting evidence. If you ever get the chance, please check it out, as I need more people to confirm my theory in order for me to know it is truly correct. Thanks again. Sincerely, The Hawk's Foot Image spam Well long time no see to you too. I thought I'd upload the images I had made MONTHS back, if they weren't already on here. Templates Light Daxter it's me again. all of the templates look messed up can you fix it? thanks. 17:16, March 2, 2013 (UTC) So far it looks like the Games, Infobox, Navbox and For templates. This and This is how they look on Daxter's page. However, since you're not having any problems it's probably just my browser. 20:34, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I had an idea! In the template of the games we could add the Playstation All-Stars! Abbreviation PSASBR text Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale short PS All-Stars BR link PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale icon Naughty Dog Webring Hey there, Light Daxter. My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Are you interested in joining the Naughty Dog Wikia Webring? We created a custom footer that can be embedded on the main page. These webrings help bring cross-traffic across multiple wikis on our site, and can help bring you new viewers and editors! To embed the template, use this code. To preview how it looks click here { {w:NaughtyDogFooter} } - remove spaces between braces Thanks! Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:15, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Would you like to make our wikis affiliates? Hi Daxter. I recently adopted the Tearaway Wiki, which provides info about the new game being created by the creators of LittleBigPlanet. I was wondering if you would like to make our wikis affiliates? Thanks! HelloTyler 12:01, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey Light Daxter, as an administrator can I ask you why the edits made to the unofficial timeline (which were mine prior to my making an account) were removed? ```Douso It is all very well-justified theory based on the hints and evidence from within the games. Makes a lot more sense as well. And for the Boggy Bill/Farley edit - Farley is what the Hip-Hog's name is... from the cutscene... the pronunciation if clear. And Boggy Bill is written in the menu. ````Douso If you're so podantic about theory how come the Misty Island page: Skeletons segment theorised the bones belonged to Dragons before I edited it and you subsequently deleted it? Whatever... ````Douso It is Boggy Billy in the credits as well, you are correct. I don't know why but I've always known it as Bill... Go play with your cats, mate. I'll admit to the fault regarding Boggy Billy and Farthy - however the unofficial timeline is bland and two dimensional. You even deleted the information about the position of Sage and the idea surrounding Samos' line: "I have spent my life searching for the answers that my father and my father's fathers failed to find". You could have transferred the relevant information to its appropriate article instead of hacking and slashing authoritatively.